In shelf supports, such as are commonly employed in retail stores for display of merchandise, a principal objection to the type now in common use is the time it takes for assembly and dissembly, because of the necessity of applying nuts and bolts, or screws, to the members of the structure. It is the object of this invention to provide novel means for quickly assembling, or disassembly, of the shelf support, without the use of bolts or screws.